Yorozuya, where have you been?
by Yaana
Summary: They now know he is Shiroyasha. Warnings: Contains spoilers if you have not read up until chapter 385 of the manga. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the rigts of the Gintama series or characters.

This fanfiction contains spoilers if you have not read up until chapter 385 of the manga.

Take note of:

English is not my first language. Expect spelling errors and other grammatical faults.

There is no pairings in this FanFiction.

**I can not and will not guarantee your sanity _or insanity_. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yorozuya, where have you been?<strong>

Currently, in the Shinsegumi headquarters a hero could be found sitting in a rather spacious room. The silver soul had, much to his displeasure, one shinsengumi on each side of himself on guard. Just in case he did any unneccesary movements; such as drumming his fingers on the table infront of him out of boredom he had noted as they immediately asked him to stop with their hands on their blades, ready to cut him down. Of course they were not of the more intelligent Shinsengumi, neither did they know that they did noy have to threaten him as he would not run away anyways.

After about half a hour of waiting, with the very impatient guards, Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toshiro and Okita Sougo enters the room. By now Sakata Gintoki, the lone Yorozuya in the room, have had enough of time to change his mind. He wish he had left earlier. Looking at the three newly arrived Shinsengumi he grins nervously and waves a hand which the guards react to right away and they grip their blades once again.

"Relax", Hijikata commands. "He doesn't intend to pull any tricks at the moment." _'I hope'_, he adds to himself silently afterwards and rolls his eyes. The three sits down on the opposite side of the table, facing Gintoki. The three share a few glances among themselves and then settle down some papers on the table.

"The reason for summoning you here is for questioning regarding a few incidents lately, Yorozuya", Kondo explains briefly with a somewhat bothered face but without any worry in it. Hijikata lights a cigarette in silence and nods. Gintoki himself chose silence and listens.

"As well of a bit older incidents that have taken place during the time we have known you, _danna_", Sougo adds to complete Kondo's short reasoning. "Since you made a slip of tongue and announced loud and clear that you are the famed **Shiroyasha** from the Amanto war.. We simply had to take action to see if we could get a better picture of these incidents. We are also hoping for information on Katsura Kotaro. No hard feelings?" Sougo asks with a smile. Gintoki smiles in return; in a rather evil way.

"Oi, brat. There would be no hard feelings if you didn't arrest me!" he exclaims, rather loudly in fact. At which silence endues for a few minutes. Hijikata breaks the silence by sighing heavily, letting his shoulders heave up in a quick motion and then down slowly as he breath out.

"Then just answer our questions and get lost, _Shiroyasha_", he says and puts emphasize on the name and gives its nameholder a steady glare. Gintoki stares back with equal intensity.

"Fine, however I chose to reply or not to", he answers and Hijikata nods. He suppose he could not get much more from such a stubborn person, not even through means such as torture.

"First of all. How many people know that you are Shiroyasha?" Hijikata questions while Sougo takes a rare chance to be useful and takes out a notepad and pencil from under the table to take notes. The questioned man looks a bit puzzled at first as he thinks. _'Exact number, dear Shinsengumi?' _He sighs.

"I don't really know. I left _that_ battlefield behind..." Gintoki says quite solemnly. "Shinpachi and Kagura knows. The Shinsengumi knows." He adds after a little more thought.

"How about Katsura Kotaro and Takasugi Shinsuke?" asks Hijikata, he took the mission of asking the questions after all. Kondo would be a bad choice and Sougo... It explains itself. Hearing the name Takasugi, Gintoki's eyes widen for a split second, just enough for the vicecaptain to notice. The owner of the silver soul wonders if telling the Shinsengumi would be a good idea... Although, he doesn't have to tell the connection...

"They should be aware of it", he replies lazily and in a not too direct manner either. Which annoys Hijikata.

"Do they know, yes or no", he simple states in frustration. Gintoki sighs.

"Yes."

"We are certain that there is a connection between you and Katsura. Are you comrades? Also, do you have any connection to Takasugi?"

"Zu-, sorry, I mean Katsura. Well, yes, I've heard he's quite good at rap music..." Gintoki trails off with a smile. Earning an outburst from the vicecaptain who punshes his right fist in the table.

"GET REAL! GOOD AT RAP?"

"Well, yes of course. He's not as good as Gin-san though..." he continues.

"Tch, nevermind. We can find that out ourselves since we know he got a connection to you. How about Takasugi then?" he asks after calming down a bit. He earned a pair of serious eyes, dead-fish-serious and beyond, with that question. The leader of the Yorozuya took a minute or two to collect his thoughts before replying:

"He's mine to cut down", he says in a deep furious, yet calm and collected, voice. All five Shinsengumi got taken back a bit by the dead serious voice that could promise many things; death and harm among them. Hijikata exchanged glances with the two Shinsengumi guards guarding Gintoki, telling them to go back to their initial posts and as such they stand up quietly and leaves. The three Shinsengumi still in the room look after the two leaving; making sure they do actually leave. When a few minutes has passed with the four souls left in the room, Hijikata decides to continue.

"And? What has he done to become _your_ target?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Reviews are appreciated! ^_^ Anonymous reviews are also welcome.

Subscribe to story if you'd like to get a notice about any new chapters.

Subscribe to author if you'd like to read more stories from me which I hope you will do. :P

Thank you for reading. ~ Yaana


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review, story alerts and favorites! It's very much appreciated! :D

* * *

><p><em>~ Earlier Chapter ~<em>

_"He's mine to cut down", he says in a deep furious, yet calm and collected, voice. All five Shinsengumi got taken back a bit by the dead serious voice that could promise many things; death and harm among them. Hijikata exchanged glances with the two Shinsengumi guards guarding Gintoki, telling them to go back to their initial posts and as such they stand up quietly and leaves. The three Shinsengumi still in the room look after the two leaving; making sure they do actually leave. When a few minutes has passed with the four souls left in the room, Hijikata decides to continue._

_"And? What has he done to become your target?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yorozuya, where have you been?<strong>

**II**

"He spilled my chocolate parfait", Gintoki deadpanned, obviously not intending to tell any more about the matter and instead going with blunt lies. Hijikata nodded, looking calm for once.

"So he spilled-.. LIKE HELL HE DID! I WAS THE ONE WHO SPILLED THE DAMN PARFAIT!" Hijikata snapped suddenly and stod up. Gintoki's eyes got a dangerous light in them.

"So you were the one.. WHO SPILLED MY PARFAIT? I thought it was the sadist over there!" the silver soul roared and pointed to Sougo who did not look bothered at all, only looking up at Gintoki and then going back to writing in the notepad. This seemed to only anger the Yorozuya leader even more however.

"And why the hell did you people have to pull that stunt for?" he then asked in a loud, irritated voice. Hijikata sighed and calmed down.

"We did't want any casualties, although I doubt we'd get any.. You being you after all." the vicecaptain said in a much calmer voice and sat back down. "So, we decided that drugging the chocolate parfait that we got the anpan idiot to treat you was the better alternative. Although, since the drug took effect sooner than we expected we arrested you before you finished the parfait. The drug drained your strength to move but you still resisted, clumsily, and I accidently spilled your dear chocolate drugged parfait. The end", Hijikata continued while the other glared daggers, or laser beams, at him. The vicecaptain got a "tch" from Gintoki after a minute without anything being said.

"Since we both want to get this over and done with I'll keep it short and just ask about incidents we're truly interested in", Hijikata said and continued without waiting for an answer. "The first incident we want information about is regarding the day when one of Takasugi Shinsuke's ships sank. The reason seemed to be several explosions, we arrived just in time to see the ship hit the sea. Witnessess also spotted Katsura Kotarou's men in the area. There is also words about the Harusame Space Pirates being there. Do you know anything about it and are you willing to share it?" Gintoki thought for a long time before replying, he was no friend of Takasugi anymore but Zura was another matter. Maybe if he went around it that way..?

"Can I tell you just enough that you don't have anything clear enough to arrest anyone but just enough so that you can understand what happened?" he asked in a serious manner when he had finished thinking. The three opposite him exchanged some glances and nodded.

"Everything you say will stay here, however we attend to arrest Takasugi Shinsuke and Katsura Kotarou if we get the chance but currently we're only after Takasugi. Katsura has remained calm lately hence we're going after Takasugi", Kondo announced in a honest voice. The Yorozuya leader nodded; he could accept the logic, their logic. _'Just this time though'_, Gintoki added to himself and smirked.

"Then..", he began but stopped and looked at Sougo who was writing in a ridiculous speed. "Are you noting this down?" he asked as he would not want to repeat himself half way through the story. Sougo stopped writing and looked around with an expression that screamed "Huh?", alarming the two other Shinsengumi. Hijikata made the mistake to take a look at what the younger male was writing. It read: 'Die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata, die Hijikata...' And it seemed to continue in an endless evil little circle. Until he hit the last written part: 'Hijikata died.'

The vicecaptain slowly turned to his gaze from his left side where Sougo was sitting, to his right side and asked Kondo: "Mind if we change seat?" Kondo did not seem to mind and they changed seat. Kondo looked at the notepad as he thought that it was the reason that Toshi now looked really pale then he laughed. "You're both the same as ever, hahaha!"

Hijikata did his best to not pale even further when he saw the smile Sougo gave him behind Kondo's back, and the knife he put back in his pocket... Sighing he took a deep breath and turned back to Gintoki who looked oddly amused._ 'That bastard...' _Hijikata thought. The vicecaptain sighed once more and glared at the one on the other side of the table, only making that amused smile wider.

"I believe we'll do this without taking notes", the darkhaired shinsengumi said and bit down on the last word. Gintoki agreed in silence and began:

"Since you know that I know that you know that I know Katsura... I suppose I'll say a few words about him too and not only Takasugi. It all began with Zu-, Katsura, getting beat by a fellow called.. Nizou I think. W-, I, began searching for Katsura but didn't find him and then I took on a job. To find a katana namned Benizakura. Soon I got attacked and lost, he cheated though. It was the same who attacked Katsura. I survived and got a blade made and tracked Katsura to Takasugi's airborne ship. There I battled Nizou and won. I also found Katsura who blew up most of the inner parts of the ship, he succeded with destroying weapons powerful enough to destroy Edo which they were actually made for. Takasugi had intended to bring Edo down with those weapons... Soon the Harusamy Space Pirates arrived, a troublesome bunch of Amanto. Katsura and I dealt with a few. Then we declared the following to Takasugi: _'The next time we meet, we'll cut you down.'_ After that we jumped off the ship and escaped." Gintoki finished.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

Reviews are appreciated! ^_^ Anonymous reviews are also welcome.

Subscribe to story if you'd like to get a notice about any new chapters.

Subscribe to author if you'd like to read more stories from me which I hope you will do. :P

Thank you for reading. ~ Yaana


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your continued support. I actually got vey surprised when I noticed e-mails reporting that many chose to follow the story long after I published the latest chapter. I now study full-time at University (125% to be correct) so I ask of you not to behead me too soon. *humble bow* Sorry, this chapter might be a little short but I really wanted to give you something. :3 

* * *

><p><em>~ Earlier Chapter ~<em>

_"Since you know that I know that you know that I know Katsura... I suppose I'll say a few words about him too and not only Takasugi. It all began with Zu-, Katsura, getting beat by a fellow called.. Nizou I think. W-, I, began searching for Katsura but didn't find him and then I took on a job. To find a katana namned Benizakura. Soon I got attacked and lost, he cheated though. It was the same who attacked Katsura. I survived and got a blade made and tracked Katsura to Takasugi's airborne ship. There I battled Nizou and won. I also found Katsura who blew up most of the inner parts of the ship, he succeeded with destroying weapons powerful enough to destroy Edo which they were actually made for. Takasugi had intended to bring Edo down with those weapons... Soon the Harusame Space Pirates arrived, a troublesome bunch of Amanto. Katsura and I dealt with a few. Then we declared the following to Takasugi: ___'The next time we meet, we'll cut you down.'___ After that we jumped off the ship and escaped." Gintoki finished._

* * *

><p><strong>Yorozuya, where have you been?<strong>

**III**

It was a short explanation by the Yorozuya leader but it also explained what basically had happened. Although, the story did sound somewhat fishy according to the vice captain. It was like the, usually stubborn, bastard's willingness to share this important information was there to cover up fundamental understanding about the main characters involved which were Takasugi, Katsura and _Shiroyasha_.

"You jumped from the ships? What were you playing at, Lupin?!" Hijikata bursts out after longer consideration of what Gintoki actually had told them. He received dead fish eyes from the asked.

"My thoughts exactly but you know, Z-Katsura told me it was quite successful. _Luping*_ that is", he replied lazily and scratched his head.

"Don't go making Lupin a thing you bastard! It would be like if we had a second power-up it would be called _bankaing*_! We'll get sued!" he quickly countered and stood up once again, angrily and with a demonic smile.

"No, we can do this! We've already climbed the ultimate wall _Dragon B*ll Kai_!"

"ENOUGH!" the now demonic vice captain shouted and was about to pull his katana but got stopped by Sougo who claimed the following; "Sit down Hijikata-san, this is only the author rambling because of author's writing block."

Hijikata calmed down, coughed slightly, sat down and kept silence in a serious manner. The eyes on the other hand was covered by a shadow as he kept his head lowered and glared into the floor. _'The friggiiiii~n wall!' _He was as quiet as if on an awkward school trip where the teacher explains that the bus just entered the legendary dead street and gone off the GPS-route.

Kondo, the man in command despite his stalkish gorilla-appearance, decided to speak up. "Yorozuya", he began and Gintoki stilled, "you are free to leave now. I doubt there is anything more for you to share, right?" Gintoki nodded silently and stood up, brushes off some dust of his legs and then went for the door but stopped to turn to Hijikata who had not said anything for a while.

"Compensation, for the chocolate parfait", he said coldly and left. The mood left in the room was something most would like to avoid. Sougo was still planning murder attempts on his superior but now he had more interest in the silver samurai, wondering exactly what experience the said man had on the battlefield he himself hadn't experienced. Kondo simply wondered how they would deal with him in the future, criminal, ally or neutral? Surely they could not call him anything close to "neutral" anymore.

The last man in the room picked up a cigarette package from his pocket, took a cigarette and lit it up. He could send Yamazaki, aka anpan idiot, to observe Yorozuya however the success rate in anything as such was pretty slim looking. Also, the events around him was pretty difficult to foresee. How would they know, next time, how and when he was involved with either Takasugi or Katsura?

He took a deep breath and blew up a string of smoke and turned to Kondo, "Kondo-san, I think we should.."

Later that day, Sakata Gintoki aka _Shiroyasha_ or Yorozuya or even "boss", found himself surrounded. Again. 

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_luping* = Lupin, a thief from an old anime famous for his fast escapes. Luping; "doing something Lupin-a-like"._

_bankaing* = the second transformation of the anime and manga Bleach death god's swords called Bankai. Bankaing; "doing bankai"._

Reviews are appreciated! ^_^ Anonymous reviews are also welcome.

Subscribe to story if you'd like to get a notice about any new chapters.

Subscribe to author if you'd like to read more stories from me which I hope you will do. :P 

_**Cliffhanger! Do you feel the love?! :3**_

Thank you for reading. ~ Yaana


	4. Chapter 4

I do not have much time to write, I should probably try to make some though. XD When the story is complete I will probably merge a few chapters to make it easier to read but such an afterthought and to change it now before the story has been completed I view as troublesome. That is why I will make that update when all is done. I will take it with me to new stories though; longer chapters. (Y) Formatting still hates me but it's cool, I hate formatting too.

* * *

><p><em>~ Earlier Chapter ~<em>

_The last man in the room picked up a cigarrete package from his pocket, took a cigarrete and lit it up. He could send Yamazaki, aka anpan idiot, to observe Yorozuya however the succes rate in anything as such was pretty slim looking. Also, the events around him was pretty difficult to forsee. How would they know, next time, how and when he was involved with either Takasugi or Katsura?_

_He took a deep breath and blew up a string of smoke and turnd to Kondo, "Kondo-san, I think we should.."_

_Later that day, Sakata Gintoki aka Shiroyasha or Yorozuya or even "boss", found himself surrounded. Again._

* * *

><p><strong>Yorozuya, where have you been?<strong>

**IV**

After the poor rental samurai had left the building the shinsengumi held a meeting. This time the vice-captain's smoking nor mayonnaise habits were on the agenda. In fact, it was an emergency meeting held about how to handle a certain terrorist which seemingly had made it quite complicated by teaming up with space pirates – if the badminton-swinging-undercover-agent's report could be trusted. According to the, now addicted anpan member of shinsengumi, Takasugi had made contact with the Harusame space pirates back when they were on the way to interpret the battle between Katsura's and Takasugi's forces. Apparently during the same battle Yorozuya had told them about in other words.

During spying at two of takasugi's men at a noodle stand the anpan maniac caught their conversation. Although everything is not clear they did order three big ramen, two spicy and one with extra anpan with anpan on the side, even though there were only two of them. Afraid of notice he had backed away with his half-eaten anpan some and heard even less than hope-. "CUT!" Hijikata roared and stood up, blade shining from the sun rays climbing in through the open wall panels. "YAMAZAKI, you had obviously eaten too much anpan again! Neglect of duties, SEPPUKU-!"

It had taken a few moments for Kondo to calm his vice-captain but he did indeed calm down and sit down again, the report continued by Yamazaki.

Certainly, it might not have been made more complicated per see, with the Harusame, as Takasugi still was wanted but according to this report he had basically crashed his own personal space-pirate-funeral, Hijikata reasoned. While, on top of that, also rescuing another soon-to-be-dead. Hijikata could feel the warning signals ringing in his head, could feel his nerves tingle. He needed either nicotine or mayonnaise, pronto. Deep in thought he had missed part of the on-going discussion taking place in the room now filled with members of the shinsengumi of various ranks.

"Hijikata-san, you really should listen when we are talking about your funeral arrangements. Hijikata-sa-", Sougo was cut off with a glare. Hijikata then turned to exchange looks with the gor-, "Kondo-san, considering Takasugi's new allies I think we better ask for reinforcement if we will investigate in this or if we are to successfully arrest Takasugi."

"We could contact old man Matsudaira or Miwaragumi", the commander suggested thoughtfully. The other male tsk'ed since he disliked both options, or rather both parties. Though, he did admit silently that the suggestions were correct. The other police forces, besides the two mentioned, would be little to no use in this task. They needed help that would provide more strength. If they only had Takasugi's group to think of then the shinsengumi would probably be enough Hijikata gathered. He cursed the former yato division and its captain of the Harusame space pirates at the moment. Those things were monsters if the girl at the Yorozuya's place was anything to go by. A whole division.. He really needed some nicotine, it was nicotine and not mayonnaise this time he had concluded.

"Hijikata-san, what should we do?" Sougo asked since it had been apparent to him that the slightly older male had been thinking for some time now. The question silenced the rest of the room. The man who had always been seen as demonic felt his eye twitch in annoyance, the feeling spurred to his next course of action: he lit up a cigarette and asked Kondo the same. "Commander, what should we do?"

Gintoki was not surprised, neither he feared what was to possibly pass next. After beating the King of Night in Yoshiwara Gintoki thought he knew what strength a real monster could posses, he now knew the danger of the yato. He now also recalled how he had explained to Kagura's bald father how he did not beat the monster himself but had help of others, - that they ganged up on him. It was only the moment Umibozou had stopped talking as the samurai understood what the conversation meant. He had been respected for beating the King of Night, seen as a possible adversary, but by the same man given the death sentence should he ever meet his son in battle.

He had not counted each passing day since defeating the monster and afterwards being issued a challenge by another but he had felt an acceptance to what would be coming for him eventually; death.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued . . .<em>

_**Cliffhanger! Do you feel the love?! :3**_

Thank you for reading. ~ Yaana


	5. Chapter 5

OMG, a new chapter! :D .. Sorry. .¨v´_`v¨. Currently trying to figure out where the story should go, I am positively surprised that the story is liked this far. :3 I was considering longer chapters (as I am currently editing one of my other stories to have longer ones) but will continue with roughly the same length and probably edit the story when it's all done.

* * *

><p><em>~ Earlier Chapter ~<em>

_Gintoki was not surprised, neither he feared what was to possibly pass next. After beating the King of Night in Yoshiwara Gintoki thought he knew what strength a real monster could posses, he now knew the danger of the yato. He now also recalled how he had explained to Kagura's bald father how he did not beat the monster himself but had help of others, - that they ganged up on him. It was only the moment Umibozou had stopped talking as the samurai understood what the conversation meant. He had been respected for beating the King of Night, seen as a possible adversary, but by the same man given the death sentence should he ever meet his son in battle. He had not counted each passing day since defeating the monster and afterwards being issued a challenge by another but he had felt an acceptance to what would be coming for him eventually; death._

* * *

><p><strong>Yorozuya, where have you been?<strong>

**V**

He began by grinning nervously and sweeping his eyes across the area and the bunch of people cutting his path. The silver soul was quite stunned. _Umbrellas_ – a lot of them.

"I did not watch the weather report today because I was arrested by the evil and traitorous guards knocking down the chocolate parfait tower. _Is a storm coming_?" he asked out loud, the last part with a dangerous voice, at the men and a few women watching him – each with an umbrella in the heat of the sun.

Gintoki took half a step back, hand reaching for his wooden weapon, smile disappearing at the long silence from the possibly soon-to-be-identified-enemies. _'Running, yeah, running doesn't seem like an option..'_

No one made a move and the silence was making Gintoki cold. Whatever their intentions were it seems like they would not attack first. He decided to try reason, and lighten this suffocating mood while at it.

"I am really sorry but I believe one of your kind already made a reservation a while back. There are currently no slots empty, _especially_ for people with a taste for umbrellas.." he tried grinning at both his half-joke and the situation he used it in.

"Hah! No kidding!" one of them suddenly replied, the Yorozuya leader looked at the person in question. It was a man missing an arm, his face had been shadowed by the umbrella he had but now he tilted it back a bit to look at the samurai. Gintoki recognized him.

"I take it my brat did not punch you hard enough?" Gintoki joked and felt the blazing sun beginning to get to him in this tense air. The other smiled knowingly.

"She packed a punch, oh, and quite a kick as well but in the end she abandon her Yato blood her friends.. Quite an interesting young lady. Her foul language undoubtedly from you?"

"No doubt", Gintoki replied.

The conversation stopped there and the silence returned for a few minutes before the samurai dared talk again. "What brings you here? Looking for some sunshowers?"

The Yato male did not reply straight away but looked as if he considered something. Maybe about what to tell him, if to tell him anything at all or perhaps how to act. He settled both for speech and actions. "You will have to come with us, no questions asked as no one among us will bother replying."

"Oh? Is the sun getting to be too much for you? You brought lotion for sunburns didn't you?!"

The man chuckled slightly, which Gintoki did _not_ like as a response in this situation. "We simply remembered that your schedule was already full", he answered smoothly, "Appointment was to be today, no?" he continued.

The silver soul could do nothing but grin nervously, eyes reflecting the knowledge of the danger in the other's question.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued . . .<em>

_**Cliffhanger (as always! :3)! Do you feel the love?! :3**_

Thank you for reading. ~ Yaana


	6. Chapter 6

Still trying to figure out where the story is headed, anyway, a sudden lightning of inspiration hit me describing the beginning of the this chapter. So, here you go! :)

* * *

><p><em>~ Earlier Chapter ~<em>

"_Oh? Is the sun getting to be too much for you? You brought lotion for sunburns didn't you?!"_

_The man chuckled slightly, which Gintoki did not like as a response in this situation. "We simply remembered that your schedule was already full", he answered smoothly, "Appointment was to be today, no?" he continued._

_The silver soul could do nothing but grin nervously, eyes reflecting the knowledge of the danger in the other's question._

* * *

><p><strong>Yorozuya, where have you been?<strong>

**VI**

He had nothing to do. All day he had been counting the different kinds of shoes he could view from beneath his straw hat where he was sitting beside a bridge. It was a warm day, maybe one could even call it blazing. The day had started with him catching sight of a perm-haired lazy soul, in the cafe opposite the street, being offered chocolate parfait. Later he got arrested and taken away in a car. The man had witnessed this without changing expression much. He thought that perhaps the man in question had undoubtedly created some kind of problem on his own again – which he managed to do quite often in fact. Shortly thereafter the monk-look-a-like had began to count the different kinds of shoes passing him to pass the time.

It was later that day, when the day got warmer and almost blazing hot that the monk-look-a-like saw the perm-haired samurai again. He passed him in black boots. _Black boots in this heat? That man sure never changes._ He noted, with a tilt of his straw hat, that the man headed towards the sea and a bit more quieter area too. _Perhaps he was going to see if it was cooler there?_ He was getting tired of the heat too. He decided he was to be on standby no more and stood up, casting off his disguise and dressed up as Captain Katsuuura in one go and began to quietly follow the other.

"Have you seen Gin-chan, glasses?" a young and adventurous lady asked. The glasses looked at her. They were currently in the Yorozuya headquarters, as they liked to call it.

"He has been gone since morning, Kagura - oi, who are you calling glasses?!" he retorted from the other end of the table.

"Gin-chan is no morning person, yes!" she complained loudly. The glasses sighed.

"Oi, who are YOU calling glasses?!" _Shinpachi_ calmed down shortly. "He ran out when I got back with groceries shouting something about free chocolate parfait", he continued. He just received a long and suspicious stare in turn. "What's with those eyes, huh?!"

"No-othing", Kagura replied and stared off at the side disinterestedly while picking her nose.

"For some reason I have a feeling you just insulted me", he said in a funny voice. Kagura was not listening though but she stopped picking her nose when suddenly she looked like a thought of worry hit her. _What if..?_ She quickly got up on her feet and scurried off to the TV.

"Almost missed my favorite drama re-runs!" she chimed happily.

"I got a serious case of deja vu here.. Stop re-using old materials, oi!" he complained as if they were to get sued for mere fiction. Right after the straight man's comical lines a knocking could be heard. Both souls in the room looked to the door. Then the younger one turned to Shinpachi with empty eyes, staaa-ariiiing.

"I GOT IT! Stop the creepy staring!" Shinpachi retorted and left the sofa and Kagura to her drama re-runs. "Geez", he complained and went to the door.

Gintoki followed the group of Yato without much protest. Or rather, he followed the missing-one-arm-man while he had a flock of yatos behind him. What kind of star was he born under? Ah, yes, the star of _poverty_. To think that first thing in the day was to be offered free chocolate parfait – which he could not refuse as he lost his last money on pachinko, and then to run in to these bastards... Though, was that considered being poor? Poor in luck maybe. He smiled nervously and looked at the man he followed right beside him.

"So, where is this crazy brat who got my appointment of doom?" he dared to ask. He got a short laugh of the other and no reply at first. The man sighed as well before deciding to answer:

"I have no clue as well. The idiot keep on disappearing no matter where we go, babysitting is difficult work I tell you!"

Gintoki smiled in a serious manner after getting to know the fact, he needed to get away from them soon – real soon. "Indeed", he finished their conversation with.

Shinpachi reached for the door and began opening it, "Welcome to the Yo-" he began but stopped the door midway seeing who it was.

"Why, hello there", a man said happily while smiling. The smile turned into the more menacing kind as he opened his eyes to reveal clear blue color and closed his umbrella. "I'm searching for a certain silver samurai, do you know where I can find him, Yorozuya?" he asked in a cold voice.

By now also Kagura had reached the door and shouted as she charged at her hated brother; "KAMUUUUUUI!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued . . .<em>

_**Cliffhanger, delivered to you with love! :3**_

Thank you for reading. ~ Yaana


End file.
